


Doodle - 10.23.16 (Fan Art)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cuddles, Fanart, M/M, doodle, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: Sunday lazy naps are the best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like me uploading sketches and doodles here? I wasn't sure if I should post this at first since it's just a rough thing. I might keep work like this just on my tumblr in the future.

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-m5Q7K3v/A)

Come follow me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
